


Schtroumpferies

by malurette



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Don't Ask, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, I'm ruining my own childhood and I don't care!, M/M, Multi, Schtroumpfs, Sparkles, Tentacles, wait what
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur divers Schtroumpfs.<br/>1ère vignette : Gourmand & Coquet, Schtroumpfer son cœur. 2ème: À lunettes & Paresseux, Manque. 3ème: Schtroumpfette & Sassette, Une amie. 4ème : Les Schtroumpfs et la Schrtoumpfette... 5ème : Des Schtroumpfs et un monstre... à tentacules ! 6ème : Un petit Schtroumpf curieux de tout. 7ème : Deux Schtroumpfs et une "première fois" ? 8ème : Une mauvaise blague du Schtroumpf Farceur. 9ème : Un Schtroumpf Narcissique devant son miroir. 10ème : Des P'tits Schtroumpfs et des bêtises ! 11ème : Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Chacun à sa mesure. <br/>12ème : Pâtissier & Coquet, Avec des paillettes. <br/>13ème : Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Langage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gourmand, Coquet ; Schtroumpfer son cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quand un Schtroumpfe schtroumpfe le cœur d'un autre Schtroumpf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Schtroumpfer son cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Schtroumpf Gourmand/Schtroumpf Coquet, autres Schtroumpfs  
>  **Genre :** _corny_  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "cœur en chocolat" pour Lilou_Black, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Beuuuuh !  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce schtroumpf ?  
\- Un dragon ?  
\- Le Schtroumpf coquet qui a schtroumpfé une tache sur sa culotte préférée ?  
\- Non, c’est le Schtroumpf gourmand qui pleure !  
\- Allons, allons, qu’est-ce que c’est que ce gros chagrin ?  
\- C’est le Schtroumpf Coqueeeeet ! beuuuuh !  
\- Ah, je savais bien.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ?  
\- Il n’a pas schtroumpfé mon cœur !  
\- Son cœur ?  
\- Schtroumpf a voulu schtroumpfer son cœur à Schtroumpf ?  
\- Et Schtroumpf a refusé ?  
\- Ooooh !  
\- Il a dit qu’il schtroumpfait un régime, et que le chocolat lui donnait des boutoooons !  
\- Oh.  
\- Un cœur en chocolat qui avait l’air si schtroumpf…  
\- Euh…  
\- Ben tu sais quoi ? moi j’en veux bien !  
\- Et moi j’ai un cadeau pour toi !  
\- Schtroumpf Pâtissieeeer, moi je schtroumpferais bien un cœur à la confiture de mûres ! tu saurais schtroumpfer ça, dis ? »


	2. Lunettes, Paresseux, Grand Schtroumpf ; Manque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où un Schtroumpf disparaît et ça en perturbe un autre, quoi qu'il en dise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il manque quelque schtroumpf !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Schtroumpf à lunettes, Grand Schtroumpf, Schtroumpf paresseux  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/censé être humoristique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "manque de sommeil" pour Modocanis lors d’un mème à drabbles il y a au moins longtemps de ça  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières – wtf, mon précédent compteur me donnait 275 ; je savais que ça fluctue entre Word et OpenOffice, mais _à ce point ??_

Le schtroumpfeur public, après force roulements de tambour, les avait prévenus la veille, le coq les avait tirés du lit aux aurores ; ce matin les Schtroumpfs schtroumpfaient au barrage. Chacun avait sa tâche à accomplir, c’est comme ça que ça marche depuis toujours. Le Schtroumpf à lunettes, sa première besogne finie, s’empressa d’aller faire le tour du chantier et vérifier si chaque Schtroumpf travaillait comme il se devait. Il irait prendre la suite de ses schtroumpfs plus tard.  
Bizarrement, il ne trouva personne à tirer au flan.

« Grand Schtroumpf ! Grand Schtroumpf ! C’est terrible ! le Schtroumpf paresseux n’est nulle part !  
\- Oui, oui, je sais ; il dort encore.  
\- Mais ! Grand Schtroumpf ! chaque Schtroumpf se doit de schtroumpfer comme tous les autres les jours de schtroumpf au barrage !  
\- Mais lui trouve toujours à s’esquiver et schtroumpfer un petit roupillon dans un coin –avant que le Schtroumpf à lunettes n’ait le temps de s’offusquer et de renchérir là-dessus, le Grand Schtroumpf enchaîna- c’est chronique chez lui, et chaque fois que quelqu’un le schtroumpfe à ne rien faire, ça fait deux Schtroumpfs qui ne travaillent pas.  
\- Mais alors ?  
\- Alors peut-être que si personne ne peut le voir schtroumpfer, personne n’abandonnera sa part du chantier pour le faire remarquer.  
\- Ah oui… c’est une nouvelle expérience, Grand Schtroumpf ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Maintenant sois un bon petit Schtroumpf et retourne schtroumpfer ces planches.  
\- Oui Grand Schtroumpf ! »

Ainsi repartit le Schtroumpf à lunettes, toujours confiant dans son Grand Schtroumpf et ses idées. Cependant, entre chaque planche, déstabilisé par la rupture de sa routine, il ne put s’empêcher de maugréer à propos de quelque chose qui n’allait pas, de pas juste et de pas normal.


	3. Schtroumpfette, Les P'tits, Sassette ; Avoir une amie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Schtroumpfette voulait tellement une amie : les p'tits Schtroumpfs lui ont fabriqué Sassette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Je voudrais tant avoir une amie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs ; _La Schtroumpfette_ , _Les P’tits Schtroumpfs_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Schtroumpfette/Sassette  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "salsepareille" pour PresKunange  
> (été ‘08 après le Femslash Day)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il n’y existe qu’une seule Schtroumpfette au Pays des Schtroumpfs. Il n’existe qu’une seule Schtroumpfette dans le monde entier, même. En fait, il ne devrait pas exister de Schtroumpfette du tout, c’était une erreur de la part de Gargamel... Les Schtroumpfs s’en accommodent finalement très bien, malgré quelques bouleversements, mais ça n’est guère étonnant qu’elle se sente seule, parmi eux.

Alors quand les P’tits Schtroumpfs, pour lui faire plaisir, lui fabriquent une amie, la Schtroumpfette est aux anges !  
Elle chérit sa Sassette, lui fait des câlins, lui tricote des moufles, la gave de gâteaux à la Salsepareille, et lui offre son cœur.


	4. Schtroumpfs & Schtroumpfette, jusqu’au bout des ongles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et lui passer tous ses caprices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Schtroumpfesque jusqu’au bout des ongles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Les Schtroumpfs et la Schtroumpfette  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** " - Je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre ?"  
> d’après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre, j’espère ? » s’enquiert la Schtroumpfette en débarquant enfin, pomponnée à la perfection, schtroumpfesque jusqu’au bout des ongles, avec deux heures de retard à peine.

Les petits Schtroumpfs qui, une seconde plus tôt encore, râlaient tant et plus sur le temps, les petits gâteaux (puis leur absence), la trompette du Schtroumpf musicien, les torches surprises du Schtroumpf farceur ; donnent un concert de  
« Non bien sûr que non voyons ! »

« Parfois, soupire le Grand Schtroumpf, je me dis que j’aurais dû la laisser pas jolie... Au moins on osait la gronder au lieu de lui passer chaque caprice. »


	5. Schtroumpfs vs un mosntre, avec des schtroumpfs qui schtroumpfent !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où un engrais-miracle a des effets secondaires gênants ; genre, pensez à l'origine du Cracoucass... en pire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La schtroumpf avec des schtroumpfs qui schtroumpfent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** Schtroumpf Costauf, Schtroumpf Bricoleur, Schtroumpf Coquet, Grand Schtroumpf, et une plante monstrueuse  
>  **Genre :** crack !  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** les Schtroumpfs – "tentacle sex"  
> (fandom proposé par Cucumber_Sandwiches pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici ~~pouvoirs spéciaux ou~~ tentacules ; été '09)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

Le village schtroumpf vaque à ses occupations en paix... Jusqu'à ce que, comme un peu trop souvent, un incident se produise :  
Un choc sourd. Le fracas d'une fenêtre brisée. Et un hurlement :

« Aaaaaah une expérience du Grand Schtroumpf est devenue schtroumpf !  
\- Une plante qui bave et qui s'agite !  
\- Schtroumpfez-vous ! »

Ça a beau arriver à un intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, c'est toujours aussi effrayant pour la plupart des petits Schtroumpfs.

« Regardez ! Le Schtroumpf Costaud essaie de la couper à coups de hache.  
\- Quel schtroumpf, ce Schtroumpf ! »

Hélas, ça ne suffit pas !

« Oh non ! la plante l'a attrapé !  
\- Vite, allez schtroumpfer le Grand Schtroumpf !  
\- Comment, mais tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ?  
\- La schtroumpf ! Elle essaie de manger le Schtroumpf Costaud !! »

Le Grand Schtroumpf accourt et avise la situation, catastrophé.

« Nom d'un petit Schtroumpf ! J'espérais pourtant éviter cet effet secondaire. Heureusement, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans le flacon là sur l'étagère...  
\- Mais comment l'attraper sans se faire schtroupfer par la plante ?  
\- Elle a l'air très occupée avec le Schtroumpf costaud. Je vais essayer. Avec ces nouvelles schtroumpfs téléscopiques, ça devrait être facile...  
\- Quel schtroumpf, ce Schtroumpf Bricoleur ! »

Et parfois, l'habileté fait des merveilles là où la force brute a échoué :  
« Et voilà ! »

Victoire, la plante se fige puis relâche doucement le Schtroumpf Costaud avant de s'affaisser. Tous se pressent autour du Schtroumpf Costaud, lequel a les yeux dans le vague et la bave aux lèvres, visiblement secoué.

« Ça va, Schtroumpf ?  
\- Agagaaaa... »

Alors qu'on s'empresse de remettre le pauvre Schtroumpf Costaud d'aplomb et de tenir en respect le monstre, le Schtroumpf Coquet contemple la scène d'un œil songeur.

« ...Dites, suggère-t-il. Ça serait dommage de la détruire, cette schtroumpf. Si on a le schtroumpf sous la main pour la schtroumpfer à disposition, en faisant attention, elle peut encore schtroumpfer, non ? »


	6. Schtroumpf Curieux, Tu comprendras plus tard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand tu seras grand !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus tard, plus tard…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** un schtroumpf curieux, le Grand Schtroumpf  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « — Euh, ça vous donne la chance de pouvoir me re-presque-tuer plus tard?" »  
> d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Plus tard, plus tard, toujours plus tard. C'est ce que le Grand Schtroumpf promet toujours au Schtroumpf Curieux, pour calmer ses interrogations.

Mais c'est maintenant qu'il veut une explication ! Non, il ne veut pas attendre, il veut savoir. D'où viennent les bébés schtroumpfs, comment tombe la pluie, il y a quoi exactement dans la liqueur de framboise, pourquoi Gargamel est méchant…

_Tu ne comprendrais pas pour l'instant_. – Évidemment, si on lui explique rien, il ne peut pas comprendre !

Au contraire, les réponses différées exacerbent sa curiosité :  
« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je serai plus vieux ? »


	7. Deux Schtroumpfs ensemble, une grande première !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où deux Schtroumpfs partagent un moment intime, très intime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une grande première  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Couple :** deux Schtroumpfs  
>  **Genre :** fluff terriblement cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "leur première fois ensemble"   
> pour Camille_Miko à l’occasion du White-Day (14 mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il était une fois, une première fois, deux schtroumpfs ; l’un très aventureux, l’autre plus réservé mais néanmoins prêt à le suivre envers et contre tout.

« Je te schtroumpfe, Schtroumpf. Tu es si schtroumpf. Veux-tu schtroumpfer avec moi ?  
\- Oh, Schtroumpf, rien ne me rendrait plus schtroumpf, mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Je n’ai encore jamais fait ça. En tout cas, pas avec un autre schtroumpf.  
\- Et c’est moi qui vais schtroumpfer ta première fois ? Oh, Schtroumpf… »

D’émotion, il le serra fort, très fort, contre son cœur. Le cher schtroumpf !

« N’aie pas peur. Tu vas voir, c’est schtroumpfant. Es-tu prêt ?  
\- Avec toi, toujours. »

Il frotta son nez contre le sien en signe d’assentiment et d’encouragement. Ils s’apprêtaient à transgresser un tabou très fort…

Délicatement, il souleva son bonnet.

« Schtroumpf, tu commences déjà à avoir du poil au crâne ? »

Son compagnon se colora d’un bleu plus soutenu.

« Quelle bonne surprise, je te croyais plus schtroumpf que ça ! »


	8. Farceur & autres Schtroumpfs, cadeau empoisonné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le Schtroumpf Farceur a un cadeau à offrir, un cadeau qui ne fait pas 'prouf', promis juré !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des joies de la botanique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** Schtroumpf farceur et d’autres Schtroumpfs  
>  **Genre :** farce stupide  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Schtroumpf farceur, "qui s’y frotte s’y pique !"  
> pour Lilou_Black sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Tiens, j’ai un cadeau pour toi ! s’exclame le Schtroumpf Farceur… sans succès.  
\- Un cadeau qui fait _prouf_ , hein ?  
\- Mais non !  
\- Je te connais, Schtroumpf Farceur.  
\- Tu crois vraiment ? »

Schtroumpf le regarde d’un œil sévère. Oui, il connaît les cadeaux qui font _prouf_ quand on les ouvre.  
Le Schtroumpf Farceur, chagriné par ce manque de confiance, refuse quand même de se laisser démonter.

« Bah, je le déballe pour toi, alors. Comme ça tu verras bien qu’il ne fera pas _prouf_. »

Et effectivement, le ruban se défait et le couvercle s’ouvre sans explosion. Pour dévoiler…

« Une feuille de salsepareille géante !  
\- He oui. Tu vois ?  
\- Oh, merci, Schtroumpf ! Pardon d’avoir douté de toi.  
\- Je t’en prie. »

Et Schtroumpf de saisir vivement la feuille offerte, pour aussitôt bondir :

« Aïe ! mais ! ça n’est pas de la salsepareille ! ça piiique ! C’est… c’est une ortie, avec les bords coupés ?  
\- Ah ! ah ! ah ! Tu vois, il ne faut pas douter : je peux encore vous surprendre ! »


	9. Schtroumpf Narcissique, le plus schtroumpfesque !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De me voir si schtroumpf en ce miroir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le plus schtroumpfesque de tous les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** un Schtroumpf encore pire que le Schtroumpf coquet, et quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lovely Boy » d’après Camille_Miko  
> pour la case n°14 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Les Schtroumpfs » (été ’10)  
>  **Avertissement :** oh le crack  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Au village Schtroumpf, une roucoulade ininterrompue s’échappait d’un champignon aux couleurs pastel.

« Que tu es beau, toi. Oh, que tu es joli. Tu… tu es le plus schtroumpfesque de tous les Schtroumpfs.  
Tu as des oreilles si bien sculptées et un nez pur schtroumpf et ton bonnet retombe en un pli si parfait ! »

Le voisinage avait l’habitude de ce genre de tirades, mais cette fois, ça traînait en longueur, au point de provoquer l’étonnement chez les Schtroumpfs de passage dans ce coin du village :

« Le Schtroumpf Coquet s’est trouvé un admirateur ?  
\- Nan. Il a prêté son miroir au Schtroumpf Narcissique. Son grand, grand, _grand_ miroir avec trois pans et des petites lampes autour. »


	10. Les P'tits Schtroumpfs, une excuse en or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui mais les Grands aussi sont restés petits dans leur tête, alors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une excuse en or  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** Les P’tits Schtroumpfs  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** les Schtroumpfs - _Sassette et/ou les ptits schtroumpfs (ou pas)_ \- prompt libre  
>  pour Sideroflaque"> sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après _Les P’tits Schtroumpfs_ , bien évidemment  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Être redevenus des petits Schtroumpfs comporte des tas d’avantages. Mais aussi pas mal d’inconvénients. Citons parmi d’autres leur petite taille : difficile désormais d’atteindre la fenêtre où le Schtroumpf Pâtissier met à refroidir ses gâteaux. Et alors, les chiper à l’aveugle, c’est risqué… se baser sur leur parfum pour se dire si c’est la peine, tâtonner en espérant attirer le plateau à soi sans le renverser…

Mais s’il arrive une catastrophe dans ce processus ils ont une excuse en or :  
« Juste parce qu’on est Petits ça veut pas dire que c’est nous qui faisons _toutes_ les bêtises dans ce village ! »


	11. Lunettes & Grand Schtroumpfs, À sa mesure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaque Schtroumpf a sa spécialité et son utilité. Oui, même ceux qui semblent juste casse-pieds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chacun à sa mesure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** le Schtroumpf à Lunettes, le Grand Schtroumpfs et les autres Schtroumpfs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Les Schtroumpfs_ proposé par Azalée_Calypso,   
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)   
> **Avertissement :**...je trouve que ça fait très "dévisseur d’ampoules", ce drabble ; qu’en pensez-vous ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Chaque Schtroumpf au Village a sa spécialité propre, son utilité à la vie commune et sa petite vie personnelle. Basé sur ces spécialités, certains sont peut-être plus populaires que d’autres, parce que crus plus utiles.  
Mais quoi que puissent en penser les petits Schtroumpfs, le Grand Schtroumpf sait qu’ils ont tous leur rôle à jouer, et leur place ici, et il les aime tous de la même manière.

Ça inclut le Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui énerve souvent tant les autres et parfois fatigue le Grand Schtroumpf lui-même, à l’idolâtrer à ce point. Mais c’est ainsi, sa façon d’aimer…


	12. Coquet & Pâtissier - Sparklies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec des paillettes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Sparklies!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs (+ My Little Pony: FiM)  
>  **Personnages :** Schtroumpfs Pâtissier et Coquet, plus Rarity  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo (et Hasbro) ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Hiccup considère son propre manque de muscle et se demande si pour une fois, ça n’est pas mieux. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ça n’est pas mieux comme ça ? demande le Schtroumpf Coquet tout fier de son travail en dévoilant le résultat.

Le Schtroumpf Pâtissier hésite. Il ne reconnaît plus son tablier de cuisine. Évidemment, c’est parce qu’il ne le reconnaissait plus sous les taches diverses et les trous de brûlé qu’il a demandé de l’aide couturière pour le rafistoler.

\- J’ai ajouté des poches pour que tu puisses ranger tes ustensiles, pointe le Schtroumpf Coquet entre les volants et les fanfreluches. Broder ta spécialité sur le devant m’apparaissait absolument nécessaire. Et je tiens l’idée des gemmes ornementales d’une licorne à la dernière foire.


	13. Lunettes - Un schtroupmpf qui schtroumpfe des schtroumpfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir bien expliquer les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un schtroupmpf qui schtroumpfe des schtroumpfs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Grand Schtroumpf, autres  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « définition » + contrainte accessoire « vieillerie » pour 31_jours (o6 décembre '15)  
>  **Prompt :** de la BD franco-belge pour la Saint-Nicolas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Comment se faire comprendre et introduire de nouveaux concepts, quand la moitié des noms et des verbes sont remplacés par un schtroumpf ? Le plus gros dans leurs dialogues passent par le ton de la voix, le langage corporel, plus que par les mots employés – tout ça, et et les habitudes, malgré ces fichus Schtroumpfs de l'autre côté du village qui font tout de travers.   
Alors allez donc expliquer un nouveau mot, ou, pire, parler aux rares humains de passage du schtroumpf qui schtroumpfe du schtroumpf dans ces conditions !  
Le Grand Schtroumpf est capable d'utiliser plein de mots compliqués et de se faire comprendre quand même. Le Schtroumpf à Lunettes essaie, mais butte régulièrement sur les obstacles que l'inculture de ses camarades met en travers de son discours.   
(D'ailleurs, preuve qu'ils refusent de l'écouter, ces rustres l'ont enfermé dans une caractéristique qui ne le définit pas correctement. Oui, il porte des lunettes, mais ses qualités d'érudit et de philosophe ne se limitent pas à la myopie que ses études lui ont infligé, nom d'un petit schtroumpf ! Comment voulez-vous leur enseigner quoi que ce soit, quand ils refusent de lui donner un nom qui soit vraiment lui ?)


End file.
